<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Double Life (Internet Escape) by thestreaklives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363949">Double Life (Internet Escape)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestreaklives/pseuds/thestreaklives'>thestreaklives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>13 Reasons Why (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Killer Robots, Fanfic Writer Clay, M/M, Tumblr Roleplay, past clay/ani</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:47:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestreaklives/pseuds/thestreaklives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clay has one escape from reality and it's on his computer. He unwinds by writing and connecting with other people using AKR as a foundation. He's been doing this for years, even before anything Hannah related happened and it's the one constant in his life. </p>
<p>Clay is the administrator of a very popular roleplay group and happens to also run a commonly known Tumblr among the fandom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay Jensen/Original Male Character(s), Clay Jensen/Skye Miller</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Double Life (Internet Escape)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! I'm trying something out.<br/>The canon fact that Clay writes Fanfic just reminded me of my experiences with fandoms and roleplaying and I would like to see if anyone is interested in that. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Just a little preview</p>
<p>This will be mostly Clay-centric and will have another main character that is an OC. I will put more information as I go. </p>
<p>I would also love to hear your own ideas or your own headcanons about the topic. :) </p>
<p>(This is an idea I am experimenting with, I haven't written in so long pls don't shred me)<br/>(betas or co-writes are also welcomed, just send me a message)<br/>(English is not my main language)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clay has an unusual after school activity, one that doesn't involve real problem solving or keeping his group of friends safe. It was an actual activity that provided an outlet to forget about the shithole that his life has turned into. Don't get him wrong, there were some great things, like Skye, his girlfriend and Justin, his new brother. It was something he still had to get used to, but he was getting there. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn't share this activity with many of his friends, the only one that actually knew about it was Ani. She shared the same interest as him, making her the ultimate confidant. They shared a significant time online as they did offline and that was great, someone understood him. </p>
<p>Clay liked to write, he liked stories and he liked the fact that other people liked them  too. He felt validated and like he was doing something that made other people happy even if sometimes it because kind of stressful. Right now, he had 37 messages to look through his main account and 7 new applications for his roleplay group. Alien Killer Robots was his main interest, it has been for a very long time, there were just so many opportunities to extend the universe and to explore the life and ways of his favorite character, Percy. </p>
<p>It was crazy how much he actually related to him, but it was crazier how he turned out to be the actual Percy of his group of friends. Ani had pointed it out and he took it to heart. </p>
<p>The most of the messages he was getting were compliments on his latest work, a one-shot where Percy and Astrid went on a side quest, which led them to realize the feelings they had for each other. </p>
<p>He wasn't too proud of it, but content enough to actually post it. He'd been so busy lately, especially now that he had a girlfriend and she expected them to spend a good amount of time together. </p>
<p>One particular message caught his eye. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>'<em>I'm not saying this to start a fight, but Percy is too good for Astrid. They don't make a good couple :P  In fact, Astrid makes a better pairing with everyone else.'  </em>Clay was not one to pick internet fights, not at all, but he did feel a little sting. How could someone say that about the ultimate OTP? They complimented each other so well. </p>
<p>He was <em>not</em> going to pick a fight, but he wanted to know what <em><strong>alienkillerbeck</strong></em>  had to say. In fact, Clay was not even going to point out how uncreative his username was. </p>
<p>
  <em>'Thanks for bringing this up.. I clearly do not agree, but I'm open to discuss the topic. I will warn you, chances of changing my mind are very slim.' </em>
</p>
<p>He sent the reply out and continued with his other duties. He had applications to go through and his online friends were on. </p>
<p>Around five minutes later he recieves another message </p>
<p><em><strong>alienkillerbeck</strong></em>: <em>'I'm here to change your mind, about everything.' </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Huh..</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>